Putting the Bo in Jimbo
by Evangeline-Sibeliah
Summary: Bo/Jimmy slash. While comforting a beaten up Bo, Jimmy thinks: 'Please don't try anything on me tonight! Because if you do, I can't just push you away and hurt you even more. I can't just tell you no and watch you break... Not tonight, Bo...'


**Author's note:** I'm starting the year 2011 with three one-shots. **No.3:** I saw Cursed around 2007 and I immediately made up this scene, but never got to write it. My first slash in English.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, so don't sue.

**Warning**: This slash is... um, slashy?

**Putting the Bo in Jimbo**

Ellie stopped the car in front of their house.

„You have an umbrella?"

„Nah, it's just a couple of feet."

„It's raining like hell, though."

„I'm fine, sis. Have fun at Kyle's." _[Author's note: Kyle didn't die. Why? Because I like Michael Rosenbaum ^_^.]_

„That I will. I'll be spending the night, so see you tomorrow."

Keys in hand, Jimmy ran through the thick rain. He didn't notice a person sitting at his porch until he took the first step up.

„Bo!" Jimmy gasped in shock and then did a doubletake. „What happened to your face?"

His best friend was covered in bruises, dominated by a first-class black eye.

„Who did this to you?"

Bo just looked up at him sadly. He had a huge sportsbag with him.

„Dad."

Understanding dawned on Jimmy as he remembered what Bo always said: ‚If Dad found out I'm gay, he'd **kill** me. And I'm not just saying that, he **would** kill me.'

„Come inside, you're dripping wet. Where's your car?"

„He took it. Kicked me out, too."

„Oh my god," Jimmy automatically hugged his friend. Bo winced because of his bruises, but returned the hug nevertheless.

Bo had been there for him when the curse was wearing off and Jimmy fell back to being ‚a boring loser' as he himself called it. He had been there for him when Brooke grew frustrated with his ‚invisibility' and dumped him for the first jock that came around. Bo was never short on hugs when Jimmy felt down.

„You wanna hit the shower or would you like something hot to drink first?"

„Huh?"

„Well, you're sleeping here of course. Tea?"

„Hey, you don't have to..."

„I'm not even discussing it, Bo. Shower or tea. Or a first aid kit."

Bo sighed, but he was giving up gladly.

„No tea, my mouth hurts... Shower, then antiseptics?"

„Okay, follow me. So... what happened?"

Bo groaned as he went up the stairs to Jimmy's room.

„Mom found my porn."

„Ouch."

„She was freaking out so I _told_ her. Begged her to keep it from dad, but... She didn't."

„Shit. Man, I'm so sorry."

„I never saw him like that. He was..." Bo found no words to continue.

„That's okay, we're here. I'll get some clothes."

Just as Jimmy returned with something to change in, Bo was taking off his T-shirt, hissing painfully.

„Hey, are you sure you got nothing broken?" He became worried.

„Dunno. Maybe a rib or something."

„Okay, let me feel them," Jimmy approached him and waited for Bo to raise his arms. Bo did so reluctantly.

Jimmy's fingers were soft. Bo's skin was lean, and slightly tanned, and currently full of goosebumps.

„There's a fugly bruise here, Bo. Tell me if you feel something wrong with the ribs."

Bo buried his face in the crook of Jim's neck, but didn't utter a sound as the hurt place was being inspected. Suddenly, he whispered.

„Was begging so much, Jimbo. Like never in my life."

„I know," Jimmy hugged him again. „I don't understand how she could do that." He knew how Bo always stood by his mom when his dad had those fits of aggression. One would think his own mother would decide to protect _him_ for once.

The hug was getting long, Bo was getting more and more comfortable while Jimmy felt more and more awkward.

„So the ribs are fine?" he finally asked.

Bo hummed, meaning yes.

„Thank god. Let's get you in that shower, you're shivering."

Bo froze for a bit.

„You coming too?"

„I, uuh, I'll go find the medical kit."

Jimmy left the bathroom and almost started hyperventilating.

_Oh my god he's hitting on me! Oh my god! Bo! Hitting on me! (Again!) _

_I thought he was over that, I thought he mentally erased the whole thing, I mean we never talked about that feromone-crush he had when I was a werewolf, I mean, I mean... Shit! I can't... I can't hurt him any more than he is tonight! _

_Damnit, Bo, please don't try anything when I come back!_

_Because if you do, I can't just push you away, I can't just tell you no and watch you break..._

_Just forget about it, Bo, please... _

If Bo hadn't said much before, he barely spoke a word after he stepped out of the shower. He insisted on cleaning his own scratches except for those out of reach, which took Jimmy forever to take care of because of how terribly careful he was.

„Tickles," Bo complained.

„Sorry." Jimmy answered in a high-pitched voice. He was nervous, feeling Bo's eyes burn into his skin the whole time Bo was quiet. „All done," he jumped up from his crouch and lost balance when he nearly came into contact with Bo's body. Bo was only in his boxers with a rolled towel over his shoulders. There were still droplets of water in his hair.

Without a word, Bo caught Jim's forearm and pulled him closer, but he didn't let go even when the balance stopped being an issue. He just stood there, the darkness of Jimmy's room hiding his exact expression and the bathroom backlighting his silhouette.

„Well," Jimmy wiped his sweating palms and decided to babble the awkward silence away. „We had this awesome, uh, pull-out couch for guests down in the living room, but Zipper slew it and-and eviscerated it and we haven't bought a new one since. Ellie's out for the night, so I'll sleep in her bedroom and you'll be in mine."

Bo didn't say a thing. The hold on Jimmy's forearm turned into a carress.

Jimmy took a sharp breath and continued: „Just... Dry your hair and get dressed, okay?" He freed his arms to take the towel from Bo's shoulders and cover his hair with it, hoping that would get him started.

Not being able to read his face became a problem when Bo locked his arms around Jimmy's waist, pulling him a little closer.

„Oh come on, you want me to do it? You baby," Jimmy kept ignoring the tension in the air and his own tremorous voice. Rubbing Bo's head with the towel, Jimmy could feel their bodies getting closer and closer until they were hugging again.

But this time, Bo's hands were stroking his back in a more seductive than self-comforting way and Jimmy needed to control his breathing.

„Bo," he tried to make that a warning, but the tone was more like tired or insecure pleading. „You've gotta snap out of it-"

As Jimmy finally looked up in Bo's dark eyes, his best friend used the chance to move the inch of distance and touch his lips with his.

It was an appetizer of a kiss, a careful little touch, a split second of contact between softness and softness. It made Jimmy feel like he shouldn't even be complaining about it; so he waited for another attempt, but it didn't come.

Bo just kept fondling Jimmy's upper body with feather-like brushes on the small of his back, his upper arm, above the colar of his T-shirt... The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing and that was driving Jim crazy.

„Listen, uh... You're gonna stay here for a while, so let's not... Let's not make it weird between us?" This time, he really needed him to open his mouth and answer.

„This..." Bo stroked Jimmy's cheek, voice husky, „Is it - disgusting?" The word came out so quiet it was hard to understand even though Jimmy's hearing was still above average.

„No, ah, I mean... No."

„Really?" For the first time that night, Bo smiled and hurried to kiss Jimmy before the moment was spoiled by other words.

„Mmm-" Jimmy made a sound of reluctance, but didn't push him away despite this being the breaking moment he was waiting for. „Bo-" he managed inbetween kisses which were a little forced, very insistent but still extremely gentle. „Bo!" This time with traces of panic in his name.

Bo's breathing grew even quicker, because he panicked, too.

„Just a little more," he begged. He pushed Jimmy's defensive hands away and grasped the back of his head.

„It's not - - fair t'you - - don't feel the - - same ab- - about each other," Jimmy spoke against his lips whenever he had a chance to.

In the last kiss before he pulled away, Bo snuck the tip of his tongue between Jim's lips and dragged it corner to middle with an affectionate flick to his upper lip. Bo then let go and watched Jimmy's face for any reaction.

His eyes flew wide open and his pupils dilated.

Bo's tongue tasted of Bo, Bo, and some more Bo, but most importantly...

When punched in the face, Bo's inner cheeks and lips got hurt on his own teeth. Which was why his mouth tasted of...

„Blood," Jimmy realized, licking his lips. „Mmm." _Yummy._

Blood, the strongest calling for a werewolf, took the longest to go away after he changed back. Which was why, next second, without even realizing it, Jimmy found himself on top of Bo on his bed, licking and sucking the sinful taste from his mouth.

Bo looked a little freaked out, but soon his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he just went with it. In the rhythm of his pumping mouth, Jimmy began to grind shamelessly against Bo's crotch.

„Uuuh," Bo groaned with Jim's tongue in his mouth, and grabbed his ass, pulling it harder against his pelvis. Jimmy made a sound very similar to a growl at that. It was when Bo's fingers dug deeper in the pants between his buttocks that Jimmy snapped back to self-control and sat up in a blur.

„Sorry, it was the blood..." he stuttered, still straddling him with Bo's hands still pressing their hips together. „Aaah, we shouldn't..."

Instead of an answer, Bo grunted in some sort of pain and pulled Jimmy down for another kiss.

„Bo, but-" Jimmy shut up before they even kissed this time; he could smell what was expecting him on Bo's bottom lip. The bastard bit himself to give Jimmy more of his _blood_.

The ex-werewolf's mind went blank again as instinct took over. He vaguely noticed that while humping Bo's thigh _like a fricking dog_, their clothes suffered some tearing and a serious case of disappearance.

Jimmy's hands were trying to skip Bo's injuries when roaming his body, but on the other hand adding a few scratches and many red nail-scored lines. Bo didn't seem to mind considering the constant fondling and gripping on the fullness of Jim's ass.

When Bo sucked on Jimmy's tongue, Jimmy answered with a thrust so strong the friction actually burnt, but that was obviously all he needed to cumm on Bo's stomach.

„Oh my god," Bo moaned. „I can't believe- Jimmy..."

Just when Bo found his words, Jimmy had none, still hazy from his primal desires. He lowered his head to the skin of Bo's neck and enjoyed the way its smell changed when he licked at it. He shifted lower and lower.

„Let's just make out, Jimbo" Bo tried to pull him up into a kiss when he felt Jimmy's tongue under his belly button, following the happy trail.

„Whatcha doing?" Bo stuttered just like Jimmy did in the beginning.

„Just kissing," Jim rasped out, arms holding his friend in place and fingernails digging in his hip and belly possessively.

When Jim's tongue arrived to Bo's manhood, Bo realized Jim kinda sucked at it. No pun intended. But it still counted as the best moment in Bo's life – Jimmy Myers's lips on his cock! Jimmy Myers's tongue stroking up and down his shaft, Jimmy Myers's hand fisting around his girth... Just the thought of it made him cumm quickly.

Returning from his high, Bo noticed Jim getting rid of the mess with tissues. His movements were slow and sort of confused, as if he didn't know how he got there but was trying to do the right thing. In Bo's eyes, he was more beautiful than ever.

„I'm gonna freak out so fucking much in the morning." Jimmy mumbled tiredly, getting back in the bed next to his guest.

„Yeah, I know," Bo stroked his hair, worried about the next day. Considering Bo's staying at the Myers' from now on, whatever was going to happen, it was gonna be intense. He kissed Jimmy's hair, hoping it wasn't the last time he got to touch his high school crush like this.

3 3 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I was nervous writing my first slash for FF dot net. In the end, it took me the whole holiday week because I decided to start over, wanting it to be hotter (less verbal communication, a little more non-con, Jeez I can't believe I just ADMITTED THIS ON THE INTERNET). Surprisingly, now I feel like writing Bo with Kurt from Glee. Comments? Questions? **Reviews?**

Angie

P.S. Sorry for not putting Bo in Jimbo... literally. ^_^'


End file.
